begging for it to stop
by shatteredgirlsoul
Summary: Yellow was always so happy around he friends but she didn't tell them what was really wrong with her. She would cry at night. Be lonely. Until Gold stopped by and made Yellow realize that she didn't belong, people told her that she didn't belong. She had enough of it and she was begging for it to stop, to stop everything even her own life. Ambershipping GoldxYellow


_**Hi guys I am trying out a one shot but it might turn into a story.I just can't stand not being seen by my family, I know they love me but I don't seem very loved by them. I don't have a teenagers life, I know I don't. We will see how this one shot maybe story turn out**_

_**The story will be in Yellows pov. mostly and it is written like Yellow is writing the story **_

_**Don't own pokemon **_

_Yellow was the nicest girl in the school she was never bullied or was she, her friends always see her as a happy girl who couldn't get mad at anything, but did they know the true Yellow_

_**Yellow's pov.**_

_everyday was the same thing for me I would acted happy with friends for the don't find out what's really happening to me, yes something is wrong with me I don't know why I get bullied by the popular people witch includes Misty the leader, and her two friends Leaf and Amber. Misty and Leaf are the mean one's I just think Amber needs new friends, she hasn't done anything bad to me._

_It was the end of the day and I wanted to go home, I said goodbye to Blue, Red and Green, Blue and Red said goodbye but Green gave me a concern look before leaving. I think Green knows I am hiding something._

_I walked until I heard Mistys voice along with Leaf's, I really hated them, they were saying things I didn't like but I ignored them and continued my walk home but I didn't get far, Misty had turned me around and slapped me she had said you better not ignore me again. All I did was nod and I tryed not to let the tears fall but the ended up falling. Leaf came over and started to say I was a cry baby and I didn't belong in this world, she was probably right. Misty slapped me one more time and said that Red was going to be with her, I didn't care. Misty left and then Leaf came over and kicked me in the stomach I fell. They both left and Amber looked at me and shook her head._

_I had tears rolling down my face and now I know what I must do, I walked home and took out my pocket knife that I hid under my bed, I sat down in the far corner of my room. I stared at the knife for a long time deciding if I should cut my self or go and talk to someone. After an hour of thinking I put the knife back and went to go find Green._

_I looked everywhere but I never found him, I couldn't find Blue or Red as well, I guess that they went somewhere without me. I didn't care so I went the forest and followed my favorite path where no one can find me, but I was wrong someone did find me._

_I thought it would be Green since he knew that something was wrong with me, I turned my head and saw Gold not Green, I used my Hands to wipe my tears away but they kept on falling. He came over and sat next to me and asked if he could help. I stared at him with wide eyes, Gold didn't really talk to me, I only knew because of Blue, but what could he help me with. I couldn't tell him or could I. My head told me not to trust him but what was left of my heart told me to trust him. I went with my heart since it was falling apart._

_I told him everything at he just sat there and listened to me. I was done talking because I started to cry again, he wrapped his arms around me and just held me, I felt safe in his arms like nothing can touch me. We sat there for awhile then Gold told me what happened between him and Cystal. Crystal had cheated on Gold with Silver, I told Gold that there is more girls out there for him._

_I rested my head on his shoulder but he got up and made me get up. I had asked him what he was doing but all he did was drag me, I had know idea where we were going but it took my mind off of my depression._

_He took me to a theme park, I spent the day with Gold and it was the best day of my life, I never wanted it to end, but it Sid end when it got dark and the park was closing. Gold walked me home and told me that it was the best day he had in a while. He said goodbye to me and left, I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to. I went up to my room and cried I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I had enough of everything, I knew that Gold would try to get Crystal back, I felt so stupid that Gold would help me, he was just heart broken so he used me to get his mind off Crystal. _

_I took my pocket knife that was under my bed and placed the blade on my arm, slowly I made I cut, the blood tricked down my arm, it felt kind of good in a way, so I decided to make another cut, I let the blood run down my arm for a little bit then I took a rag and cleaned it up. _

_Every night I would cut myself, Gold never came back, and I know he wasn't, he didn't care about me. I had 12 cut marks on my arm I was about to make another one, when someone knock on my front door. I pulled out a hoodie and put it on, then went to the door. I thought it would be Blue,Red or even Green but I was wrong Gold was at my front door, I said hi to him, he didn't say hi back instead he came in and sat down in a chair, I sat next to him and he started saying that Crystal would never take him back and that I was right about there being other girls for him, but then he started to say things that I didn't understand. What really surprised me was when he told me that he found another girl to be with, I didn't care who it was. Gold stared at me and told me to close my eyes, I was scared but I did what I was told. My eyes were shut and Gold kissed me, I was shocked but I didn't back away instead I kissed him back._

_When he pulled back he said he always wanted to be with me and he wasn't going to let me go. I wish I could be with Gold but, it wouldn't turn out like what he wants, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and could my pocket knife on my bed, I grabbed it and went into the bathroom to cut my self even more. I kept saying that Gold should find someone else but I never thought it would be me. Gold had followed me and knock on the door asking if I was ok. I told him yes but he didn't believe me. He opened the door and saw all the cuts I made. The look in his eyes is a look I would never forget, he grabbed the knife and pulled me into a hug, I let him hug me for awhile, I felt safe again but I was never safe. Gold stayed with me that night, I wanted him to leave for I could be happy, he said he wasn't leaving._

_Gold fell asleep and I rushed out the door to kill myself, I didn't want to be here, I was sad, depress and just mad at my self. I ran until I found a cliff, I stared down into the water that was below, it was a long drop but I knew what I had to do. I took my last breath and jumped, tears were flying down my face. I hit the water and my vision got blurry that was the last thing I remembered but I was happy and that's what mattered to me._

_That was the end of my life _

_I wondered what Gold was doing, he said he always wanted to be with me, I didn't let him be with me, nobody should have been with me_

_That's what happened to me I told my new friends in heaven_

**_I was going to make this a feelingshipping bit I decided to make it a ambershipping, I really like ambershipping now. I do cut myself it makes me feel better. I have tried to get help but nobody listen to me except my sister, so I just stopped talking to certain people, I only talk when I am told to do something or when the teachers call on me. _**

**_Nightridder _**


End file.
